


Concerns and Clauses

by electricgurl (ameliakate)



Series: Destiny [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Dean-Centric, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Protective Jack, Smart Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/electricgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Fork In The Road - The plans begin to unfold and help might be out of reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerns and Clauses

**Author's Note:**

> OMFG this is my 100th posted story on fanfiction.net! Wanted it to be something that had been requested a few times and I hope that you enjoy. Thank you all everyone that has read, reviewed, liked, faved, kudosed, subscribed, etc. You know who you are and I want you to know how much you rock!!! You keep me online and writing so thanks I hope you all enjoy this present!  
> This is part of the Destiny stories, this is pre- Destiny but I would suggest reading "Fork In The Road" before you read this to ensure you have the backstory. Hope you enjoy!!!! Second part will be coming out next week or sooner deepening on how much you all love this one.

SG-1 and Dean make their way back to the gate, now that Nirtti was Dead her guards were less concerned with guarding and busy with food and drink. It make their exit easier, which was good since everyone was on edge. Dean could feel it, he kept rolling his neck trying to ease the tension and fear but it didn’t work. He heard his back snap as he rolled his shoulders together and sighed as Sam finished dialing back to Earth.

  
“Keeping you from something Winchester?” O’Neill asks and the younger solider smirks back at him then shook his head. 

“Nope,” popping the p knowing how much it bugged the older man, Daniel would enjoy the poking at Jack. At least normally he did, today was different, the others watched him carefully, only Jack within arms reach. “Guys, I know I freak you out right now but-“

“Dean Winchester, you are sick and need help. Would you not agree?” Teal’C interrupted the young hunter and Dean found his eyes squinting in inspection of the other man. Reaching out with his new senses but he should have guessed that the alien would be better protected from whatever was happening to Dean. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest and the gate connected and Daniel started to confirm their presence.

“I don’t know, maybe, maybe not.” Dean offered, not willing to commit to anything at the moment, licking is lips as they start to make their way towards the now safe wormhole connection. He had to admit he still felt horribly off, the world was tilted slightly to the right and his vision was blurry at best. Perhaps foggy would be a better description but it sucked no matter what, his head was pounding and he could swear that he felt his pulse throbbing in his neck and forehead. 

“We go in reverse rank, let's get going recruit.” Carter reminded him as they approached the gate finally, and Dean still couldn’t help but find it odd to be the one protected. He had been doing the protecting for so long that he hadn't remembered what it felt like until he joined up with the SGC.

“Slipped my mind with all the shooting, running, and kidnapping,” he felt his legs shake slightly as he climbed the few platform steps onto the final entrance for the wormhole. He just needed to get across the gate and then his body could do whatever but he was walking off this horrible planet.

“Not to mention the killing an Alien with your brain.” Jack offered as he fussed over a part of his vest, Dean knew that habit. Avoidance didn’t need his new senses to figure that one out. It just was Jack, he felt bad for what happen to Dean and would blame himself. Dean was so focused he didn’t realize that Teal’C had taking his arm and started to lead him to the wormhole until he felt the first shift in his body and he let himself relax, (so to speak if molecules could really relax) and enjoy the ride. From the first step across the horizon Dean had always felt more relaxed after a short trip via wormholes.

It was freeing and a wide open connection to the entire universe, so really if Dean was thinking clearly and hadn’t been mind fucked by Nirrti he would have thought about his travels, instead he soaked everything in. It was 0.12715 seconds when it became to much for Dean and he tried to shut it out. When he came back to himself he was on the Earth platform holding his head and having dropped to his knees.

A few seconds later shadows started to emerged as the SGC finally took shape, armed guards waiting, along with General Hammond and a medical team, which Dean had to admit he was pretty happy to see.

“Report!” the general commanded and Dean tried to listen as Jack reported a quick summary but the new bodies pressing around him. His mind swam and he felt his body sway to the left, Carters hand reaching out to steady him on his feet before she swayed backwards then to the left again. Carter once more held him upright before Teal’C claimed the other side and they walked him to meet Janet.

“Dean Winchester, I heard you were in town but I didn’t believe it.” Janet tsked, starting to look him over before spotting his eyes and how blow the pupils were. “We need to stop meeting like this,” she shares with him before turning to the others. “We need to move him into isolation now, limited contact, SG1 is part of it as they have already had contact.”

Dean shivered thankful that they hired only the best and trusted she would fix him, he let himself sink into his friends and they supported him before helping him up onto a stretcher. She motioned for Daniel and Teal’C to control it and Sam to join her. They fixed a few monitors onto Dean and powered the machines before heading off.

He knew there were conversations happening, people talking about him, to him but he could just keep up with his own body. Talking was on the backburner for the moment but talking was required for medical assistance. Time passed but he wasn’t sure how much, emotions are tangled and confusing but he forced himself to pay attention to the voices around him.

“…to contact some…need tests that…we call?” he wasn’t sure who it was but it was female, so either Janet or Sam-no not Sam- Carter. Sam was at school being a fancy law student, this was Bas Ass Mother Fucker Sam Carter. US military and always there. Dean blinked and saw the blond for a moment he flashed to his mother but shook his head. He soaked in the worry and caring he felt from the woman and licked his lips.

“Da’”he said finally getting most of the word out, he had written his fathers real contact number on his forms, just in case.

“-ou---ther?”

“John,” Dean hisses out and he is floating again, so many souls packed into a tiny little mountain. He doesn’t know what to do with so many of them and twists as his body lays dormant.

* * *

  
It has been 96 hours since Dean Winchester had stepped foot onto the base and then collapsed, she had run every test available and then a few their allies had suggested. It was clear that something in Dean’s DNA had been modified or adjusted in some fashion but they had not collected his base samples yet. He was not on active duty with the SGC which left them with only a few choices. 

Jack was displeased to say the least when he found himself pulling up to some random backwater coffee shop to meet John Winchester. They had called but the man stated he couldn’t be dragged away from his work for whatever his son had gotten himself into but they were welcome to come out and join him. 

It was not a good start to their meeting, Jack already disliked John on principle the way that Dean sought attention and praise. It screamed of a childhood of abuse, not physical; which was another thing the boy craved-but mental. Jack heard the whimpers on the bad nights from Dean’s self-appointed room and held himself back from going to the young man. Something wasn’t right, that was clear as much as Dean was open he kept something bottled up and hidden deep away from everyone.

He spotted the truck he knew the man drove and parked a few spots down before heading into the dinner, “John Winchester?” he asked as he approached the only man sitting with his back to the wall and no one across from him, it was the safe bet.

“Who wants to know?”

“Your son’s commanding officer,” he paused and then offered his hand. “Jack O’Neill.” The slightly greying man studied him for a long moment before offering his hand.

“I’m him, gonna take a seat?” he asked kicking the seat across from him out so he could take it if he wished. As he took his seat a waitress floated in and placed a water and a beer down on the table. 

“Can I offer you a drink?” she asked with a smile and he shook his head letting her know he was fine with the water but would love a good burger and fries. John ordered the truckers lunch and told her to keep the beer coming before sending her away with a semi familiar smirk. One that clearly his son stole and changed to his own. 

“So, what has Dean gone and done now?” the man seemed resigned to the fact that his son had FUBAR’d a mission. Jack wanted to set the right tone so he paused and thought before he started to speak; John was ex-marine he wasn’t a normal civie and needed to be treated as such. 

“While on mission a rouge element took interest in Dean, I cannot say much else unless you are willing to sign paperwork for non-disclosure. “ Jack needed the sample and he was sure he could get it, he didn’t care if the man signed the paperwork. He would be happier if he didn’t really.

“What does that mean?”

“Means you need to sign the paperwork to find out.” He stated pushing it across the table and crossing his arms. “Either way I have a warrant to take a sample of your blood and DNA.” Jack smirked at him as he pulled a second piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. Sliding it across the table with the required tools.

“Why?” was the demanding huff from the senior Winchester. 

“To save your son’s life,” this seems to cause pause in the man and Jack shifts in his chair. “Look, I will be as straight as possible with you. Your son is in a lot of trouble, he needs help that only you can provide. We need this samples and I can either take them from you or go visit his brother who is having a nice peaceful life and Sanford thanks to Dean.” The Colonel held up his hand as the hunter opened his mouth to protest, he wasn’t finished speaking yet. 

“I would rather not do that, he has a great life and shows a lot of promise, also Dean would be rather upset with me. So here we are, I do not give a damn if you sign that paperwork and find out the hidden world your son is in, but I doubt you will.” He leaned back and smiled as the waitress arrived with another beer and their meals.

“Enjoy!” she wishes them as she moves off without much else offered. The men watch each other for a few more moments the silence stretching and Jack wonders just how Dean could be so different from the man that raised him. 

“You can have your samples, but I can’t leave this town.” The man actually looked torn about it, Jack didn’t really care you did not abandon your children to anything. No matter what the reason, he wanted to comment but he knew that Dean would be meeting up with the man soon enough.

“Then I will take my samples and head out,” John sighed and took the tools to the bathroom, Jack trusted the Father to love his son enough to at least fill this part of the deal. It was a few minutes later when he was back and handed the now filled tubes to him.

“Tell Dean to message me,” he was gruff and Jack knew his time was over. He nodded knowing the message would be slightly delayed before gathering his paperwork and samples and leaving the other man behind.

Jack is shaking slightly in rage when he climbs back into the military jeep where Daniel is seated waiting for him to finish the chat with the oldest Winchester.

“So, how did it go?” the man asked and Jack just shook his head, he couldn’t believe that was the man that raised Dean. It was off the wall, and Jack wondered how much of the raising Dean did himself. 

“Got what mattered, got the samples.”

“He isn’t coming with?” he could hear the disbelief in the younger mans voice.

“No, said he couldn’t leave the town.”

“Then I guess we should get back then.”

“Yeah, we should have what Janet needs to fix up a cure.”

TBC


End file.
